huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Casterwill Hunters
The Casterwill Hunters are members of the Blood Spiral that are specially trained to kill members of the Casterwill family through any means necessary. Even more dangerous than the Silent Soldiers, they have no shame in destroying members of the Huntik Foundation for being allies of the Casterwills. History A group of Casterwill Hunters accompanied Kiel to Medusa's Island to meet Stack who promised to recover Medusa. After Kiel was taken prisoner by the Huntik Foundation in Medusa's Cave, the Hunters arrived with Marduk, rescuing him and fighting Dante Vale. Two Casterwill Hunters traveled with Kiel and Marduk to the Cloisters in New York, USA in an attempt to discover the hidden hiding places of the Casterwill family. The two Hunters were defeated after a fight with the Huntik team on the roof of the Cloisters. More of Kiel's Casterwill Hunters traveled to Mexico where they fought against Dante Vale outside the Temple of Sun in an attempt to stop the activation of the Blue Star. Hundreds of Casterwill Hunters traveled to the Great Rift Valley, Africa as part of the huge Blood Spiral army. They later fought against the Casterwill family in the attack on the Fortress of Iron Will. One group, led by Marduk, reached the top of the cliff face but were defeated by Nimue Casterwill who sacrificed herself. A group of Casterwill Hunters ambushed the Huntik team on Phoenix' island, trapping Lok and Sophie in a lava tube. More Casterwill Hunters were ambushed by the Huntik team before they descended into the volcano to find Phoenix. The Hunters were held off by Montehue and Tersly. On the longest night of the year, Marduk and his Hunters attempted to stop the team reaching Nostradamus' grave. After destroying their plane using Psikofen, the Hunters followed the team to the graveyard where they fought again. The Huntik team escaped using Umbra. During the final battle, the Hunters fought the Huntik Foundation and Casterwill family. The Hunters fought until the defeat of the Betrayer. Personality The Casterwill Hunters, like the Silent Soldiers, are trained to mindlessly follow the orders of their superiors within the Blood Spiral like fanatics. Trained to be efficient assassins, they will let nothing come in the way of ruthlessly killing off a member of the Casterwill family through whatever force necessary. They will even fight each other over who gets to disintegrate a Casterwill. Abilities Stronger with a wider range of spells and Titans than the average Silent Soldiers, the Casterwill Hunters are skilled in martial arts and are highly dangerous opponents. Spells Utilized * Abyssalfall * Acidheart * Augerfrost * Bladewave * Boltflare * Cutrace * Doublespell * Newfury * Nullcurse * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Stormshield * Thundercut * Venomhand Bonded Titans * Dark Pharaoh * Harlekin * Midnight Rook * Nighlurker * Psikofen * Shadow Kuolit Gallery Casterwill Hunter.jpg Casterwill hunter.png S2E35_Casterwill_Hunters_Stack_Kiel.png|Casterwill Hunters with Kiel and Stack S2E37_Casterwill_hunter_male.png|Male Casterwill Hunter S2E37_Casterwill_Hunter_female.png|Female Casterwill Hunter S2E37_Casterwill_Hunter_summons_Dark_Pharaoh.png|A Female Casterwill Hunter invokes Dark Pharaoh it:Cacciatori di Casterwill Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members